Raimundo, the Blonde
by misto-shadow
Summary: Kimiko has a fascinating little idea...yus, she is going to sneak into his room in the middle of the night and dye his hair. What color? Well, don't just judge by the title, it could be lying...heehee. RaixKim


**Disclaimer****-** I DON'T OWN IT!! Now go away...yessss...

------------

-------

---

-

Raimundo, the Blonde

She had always wondered what he would look like with a different color of hair. A few times Master Fung had reprimanded her for daydreaming, and the usual cause was her fascination with his hair. But Kimiko wasn't satisfied with just daydreams. She wanted to see it in real life, right before her eyes.

No, she would not just walk up to him and ask, 'will you dye your hair for me?' That would be stupid. He would laugh at her and say she just wanted him to stop being so sexy, or something along those lines. So, she planed to do it herself. How? When he wasn't paying attention. You may think that someone would notice if another body tried to dye their hair, even if it was discrete, but there was a way. Kimiko was going to do it while he was sleeping.

Oh yes, she had planned it for weeks. In the dead of night, whilst the unsuspecting Brazilian was deep in slumber clutching his teddy bear, she was going to sneak in and dye his hair in the color of her choice…….but she had one problem. She didn't know what color to dye his hair.

She thought it might look kind of neat if it was green, then it would match his eyes. But a dark, raven color also might suit him. Another possibility was blonde, but she didn't have much of a taste for blonde. It could be a sandy blonde, not so bleached like those dense girls who tended to run into doors and trip up the stairs a lot……maybe.

But then there was a revenge possibility for all the times he had pranked her, and she could dye his hair a bright pink. Or maybe a sexy dark shade of red. Then it would look almost black at night and have a rich glossy color during the day……but his eyes were green. He would look like a walking Christmas advertisement!

There were so many possibilities, it was hard to choose. The new moon was tonight, and she didn't want to wait for another month until it rolled around again. It was darkest during the new moon, so it would be less likely for her to be seen by some passerby. Kimiko sighed and relaxed in the branches of an old temple tree, content with the wind whispering through her tresses.

Nightfall was but a few hours away, and she had to decide quickly for her plan to work.

------------------------------------------------------

Kimiko dug through her treasure of hair products, searching for a bottle of raven black dye. She had decided to go with the mysterious look because of her own weakness for the male generalization: tall, dark, and handsome. There were footsteps outside the door and Kimiko quickly grabbed a bottle and shoved her hair products bin out of the way, turning to look for a brush and comb.

"So what's it gonna be tomorrow, Kim? I hope not that crazy green and yellow hairdo you had a while back!" Raimundo stood in the doorway, laughing at the memory.

"It wasn't that bad! Jeez, I don't know why you keep bringing that up." Kimiko crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, momentarily forgetting her mission.

"C'mon, you know it was funny! But on the other hand, I wouldn't mind seeing that single ponytail style again….it was pretty hot." Kimiko gave him a look of shock and then became angry, shoving him out of her little bedroom.

"Augh, you're so stupid! Just go to sleep already!!" Kimiko turned on her heel once he was gone and continued her search for a brush and comb, preparing for her grand master plan.

All the while she tried hard not to think about the fact that Raimundo, gorgeous guy of her dreams, had called her hot.

-----------------------------------------------------

_1:37 AM_

Kimiko was ready. The entire temple was in a deep slumber, excluding her of course. She made a short trek over to the room of a certain Brazilian, hair care products in hand. She made her way carefully around the sleeping lump, kneeling down by his head. She grabbed the hair dye and began to work, smiling deviously the entire time.

Some time later Kimiko sat back and let out a small sigh, her mission complete. Tomorrow would be the day of all days, getting to see Rai in his new mane of black. The Japanese girl collected her things and was ready to leave, but a warm hand snaked out and caught her arm.

Three seconds of horror passed by the time Kimiko realized that Raimundo was still asleep. His beloved teddy bear had tumbled out of his loose grip, and with the loss of his stuffy he reached out for the next closest thing. Which unfortunately was her arm. Kimiko struggled to get free, all the while trying her best not to wake the sleeping Shoku warrior.

Raimundo snuggled against the new source of…..well, snuggliness, and Kimiko couldn't help but smile. He was so cute! Her amusement faded when the boy dragged her down. He released her arm and instead wrapped his strong limbs around her torso, snuggling his face right into the crook of her neck. This was not good. Her arms were pinned down to her sides, and she was utterly helpless in such a position.

Not that she minded, but it was…...inconvenient. After a few moments of intense thinking Kimiko managed to scrape together a plan. She twisted her arm around and was just able to reach the teddy bear that was discarded behind her. Shoving it between herself and Raimundo, she worked his arms up over her head and scooted away. She breathed a sigh of relief when the Pedrosa closed his arms around the teddy bear, a small smile of content quirking the corners of his mouth.

Now that all the scariness was over, Kimiko silently made her way back to her room and stashed away the hair care products. A jaw splitting yawn worked its way out of her mouth as she settled down, embracing the sleep that crept in on her.

--------------------------------------

Dawn. It had overtaken the night in a matter of hours, and Kimiko crawled out of her nest in the blankets. Today was an official day off from training, and the only thing that was able to get her up besides chores was the desire to see the mop of silky black hair on her companions head. But oh, was she in for a surprise.

Stumbling down to breakfast Kimiko noticed the Brazilian wasn't there. Clay turned his head and tipped his hat in silent greeting. Omi, on the other hand, bounded from his chair and bounced over on the balls of his feet. His ability to be so awake in the morning made Kimiko a wee bit jealous.

"Hello, friend! How are you this fine morning? Perhaps you have seen Raimundo; he isn't present for our fast breaking." Omi gestured to the table, missing the eye roll and smile ordeal he got from the both of his teammates.

"No Omi, I haven't seen him. I'll go check the bathroom to see if he got up late." Kimiko spun on her heel and headed back out of the room, only allowing her eager smile to surface when her back was turned to the table.

She strolled down the hallway, a soft smile playing with her lips. There was a small skip in her step when she drew closer to the bathroom, unable to contain her giddiness. Just as she was about to knock on the door, it swung open and an arm shot out, dragging her into the small room. The door clicked shut behind her, and she tried to struggle from the grip of her captor, but failed miserably.

Kimiko turned to look straight ahead, annoyed by the fact that the cabinet/mirror was open so she could not see the face of the mirror. A tanned, well-muscled arm stretched out and closed the door on the cabinet, giving Kimiko the ability to see who was holding her hostage. She gave a sharp gasp of shock when the image in the reflective surface registered in her mind.

Raimundo. Bare-chested. _Blonde hair._

"Kimiko…would you mind explaining this to me?" His voice was barely a whisper, hot breath warming the shell of her ear. Her spine tingled from the sensation and chills shocked through her body.

"It was supposed to be raven black!" The words spilled out of her mouth before she fully realized what she said.

It was too late now. She had destroyed her only chance of escape from the matter. He knew for certain that she had committed the act, and she was going to regret ever laying hands on his hair. Well, only a bit…..or, not at all. In truth, that mop of sandy blonde had transformed his appearance from drop dead sexy to…..well, in simplest terms…..he was a god.

Raimundo gave a growl of frustration and spun Kimiko around, backing her up against the wall. He planted his hands on either side of her head and leaned forward, eyes piercing. He had absolutely no idea of how this was affecting our poor little Japanese girl. She was just barely able to contain herself from hyperventilating, forget trying to stop the furious blush staining her cheeks.

"Kimiko…..I want answers!" He threatened, his face dark. Apparently, Kimiko deducted, he was not happy.

"I…I….I'm sorry?" She gave him a pathetic smile, her face still hot with embarrassment and the fact that his nose was but an inch from her own.

Then, there was a drastic, unexpected change of events.

The door swung open, courtesy of Omi, who had come searching for the missing pair.

"Friends? What are you doing?" It was then that Raimundo finally realized the situation he had got himself into with Kimiko. To say the least, it looked very awkward.

Omi suddenly took notice of Raimundo, more precisely his hair, and a huge shit-eating grin spread across his face.

"Nice hair Raimundo….." He trailed, his smile becoming impossibly larger.

"Shut up." The Brazilian held a tone of malice, daring Omi to say one more word with a flash of his emerald eyes. At the moment Kimiko stood there, forgotten as Rai turned to face the little bald one.

"Oh, but I would never say anything mean to a hay stack—err, friend." He called softly, a devious glint shining in his eyes.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP YOU EFFING LITTLE CHEESEBALL!!!" Said cheeseball made a run for it, giggling madly. Raimundo was hot on his heels, snarling like an angry dog.

Okay, we can say that Omi had gained a devilish, puberty induced teasing streak. Oh, everything was good and fine most of the time, but every once and a while the influence Raimundo had on him would shine through, bold and annoying.

Now Kimiko, on the other hand, had just processed what the little monk said. He called Raimundo's hair a haystack. Sure, it wasn't washed yet, and he had just got out of bed, but he looked _sexy_, damn it! She had worked hard on that, planning every tedious detail so her mission would not fail. She thought it turned out well! The little dork was probably just trying to get on the nerves of their Brazilian friend, and it was most likely because he wanted to train. He would do anything for a good sparing with his teammates.

Kimiko stepped out of the bathroom and slammed the door behind her, eyes narrowed. _Nobody_, but nobody made fun of her hair styles! Well, it wasn't exactly hers, but she had created it! And this meant an all out war was to be held against the cheeseball for insulting her work.

Kimiko listened carefully, waiting to hear the signs of progress made by the running boys. A loud crash was heard not too far off, and Kimiko homed in on it, seething.

She arrived in the large hall, only to find that Master Fung held the troublesome boys by their shirt collars. They had broken a very expensive and very old vase in their hot pursuit through the temple. Kimiko marched up to the trio, ignoring her teacher for the time being.

"Omi! How _dare_ you make fun of my creation! It does NOT look like a haystack! You don't even have any hair to begin with, so keep your trap shut!!" She thumped him over the head and proceeded to chew Raimundo out next. "You are such a jerk! I worked hard to make your hair look nice, and it turned out wonderfully. But you, you had to freak out and get all angry with me! I'M SORRY FOR TRYING TO PERFECT YOUR GORGEOUSNESS!!!!" She thumped him over the head as well, stomping angrily out of the temple.

Omi rubbed his sore head, whimpering as a tender bump formed. Raimundo just stared after the girl, his jaw slack. She was always so hot when she was mad. But then something struck him. She had just referred to him as being gorgeous.

"What…?"

------------------------------------

Kimiko wandered through the temple garden, a forlorn expression plastered to her face. She had been so excited about dyeing Rai's hair, bur everything had to go wrong. It was the wrong color, he didn't seem to like it, and Omi had become an annoying little dork. Fortune was not smiling on her, obviously.

Meanwhile, Raimundo was in the bathroom drying his hair. He had just got out of the shower, and was clad in nothing but a loose towel around his waist. He studied his sandy blonde hair in the mirror, a small smile on his lips. Yes, he was a bit ticked that she didn't even ask him if she could dye it, but he was actually enjoying his blonde hair. He pulled a comb through the lightened locks, not satisfied until they shone.

Once in his room Raimundo pulled on his baggy cargo pants and a dark green tee, deciding it was too warm out to be wearing his usual attire. He wandered outside and soon spotted Kimiko in the temple garden, her back facing him. He made his way over to the petite girl as silently as he could, hoping to catch her off guard. She was so pretty when she was surprised.

He tiptoed up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, a hint of a smirk teasing the corner of his mouth. Kimiko gasped and spun in his embrace, her hands planted on his chest. She stared at him with wide blue eyes, unable to say anything. Her body was on sensory overload, trying to cope with his now shining and gorgeous hair, the nice fresh out of the shower smell, and his warm hands resting on the small of her back.

Raimundo clicked his tongue and shook his head, his emerald green eyes glittering. "Tsk, tsk Kimiko. You really thought I didn't like my new hair?" He pulled her closer, and her cheeks stained scarlet.

"Well….you were so angry….I thought….."

"That's just it, you didn't think. How could I not like something you've done for me?" He smiled genuinely, his eyes soft.

Raimundo leaned down and kissed Kimiko softly, utterly enjoying her reaction. His whole body felt warm from the contact, and similar results were received on the part of the Japanese girl. He pulled away, amused by the cute dazed look on her face.

"Rai….?"

"What? You don't know a thank you when you get one?" She blushed a pretty pink and smiled, clasping his hand.

"You're welcome."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, there you have it! I know, it's kinda cheesy and crappy at the end, and I don't think it's written very well, but I tried. Anywho, this one goes out to Andrea and all you chicas out there who think Raimundo is a total babe and would look freakin' hot with blonde hair.

I dunno….I might rewrite this later when I'm done with my other fics...-guilty look- SORRY! I know I have to finish them, but I am such a lazy BUM! Anywho, tell me what you think, I love to hear from my readers! Yeah, Omi was altered and seemed a little bipolar to me…..but oh well. Yay for bipolar Omi! Valete until next time!

Mistoffelees Shadow


End file.
